


Daffodils

by Queeria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeria/pseuds/Queeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Hinata through high school as he learns himself and continues until he goes to university where he meets Kenma. </p><p>Hinata still has a lot to learn about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> okay do yourself a favor and listen this 
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/babeobaggins/daffodils-prod-michael-uzowuru
> 
> The fic was inspired by and named after this song, and each chapter will feature the lyrics that inspired it.

 

_**Skin like daffodils, he don't know and he never will** _

_**and thats fine by me** _

_**because I'm a better boy than he ever will be** _

* * *

 

He shouldn't be here and that simple fact had settled with him long before some of his newfound realizations.

1.First and foremost Hinata knew that he was a boy and that was something he never doubted, others however, didn't know. But that's okay because he _is a boy_.

2\. Kenma who lived across the hall from him was quickly breaking down every wall Hinata wasn't even aware of building. Kenma never really tried to hard though it was just the little things Hinata found himself noticing and they were drawing him closer the the other boy; considering most of his high school years was coming to terms with just _being,_ he didn't really have time to think about _being with anyone._ He guessed he must be some kind of gay but he never really gave a second thought to it. He had learned how to stop himself from dwelling on things, most of the time.

3\. Hinata never really knew how to deal with his feelings on his own. He's always been fairly fortunate with a few good friends in high school, but he always needed somebody to just talk to simply with no awkwardness. He had found that comfort in some and he wasn't sure when Kenma had became that for him; and he wasn't sure if he should jump Into him head first like he has with just about everything else in his life

4\. For the first time he's uncertain about something

(But he also knows that he's certain he never wanted to spend another day without him and that's okay. He thinks.)

5.Right now Kenma doesn't know he's a boy, at least he doesn't think he does. He's never mentioned it and it's funny how you can know someone for months and gender never comes up, it's something so preconceived, so ingrained into your mind you never question it. The thought of telling anyone at uni honestly terrifies him, and he never wanted to be scared of Kenma. Some things though are unavoidable and he think he knows himself well enough by now to know that he's probably just going to come out with it all one day, he tells himself it will be okay. Probably.

6\. Oh, there's also the fact that Kenma has a boyfriend and Hinata is more disturbed about it than he'd like to admit. His current state was something beyond jealousy, it was simply the knowledge of _knowing_ that he could be a better boyfriend than that guy ever could be. It was amazing how much that thought had rung through his mind. Among all the things he's realized with Kenma, just _knowing_ that Kenma deserves better; Knowing exactly what he could do for him. His skin is always warm with the feeling and he can't really remember when he hasn't felt like this. He's always ran hot, Kenma runs cold. That must be why he loves to cuddle up in either of their dorm room beds. Usually something pulled up on Netflix and Kenma would be leaching heat from Hinata because even during the summer Kenma was still cold. He was always cold, Hinata knew this. (Though he didn't know when he started carrying around an extra hoodie always ready if Kenma needed it)

7\. It was different with Kenma. Hinata was familiar with the feeling of being so comfortable with someone it was hard to image your day without them. He's had friends, good friends even but Kenma was different. He felt fucking butterflies around him and that warm feeling never left him. When it was just them the feeling was pleasant like the air knew how to behave, cradling them together in the atmosphere they created. Something almost tangible maybe in the way Kenma's hair draped over pillows or how he would sometimes lean his head on Hinata's shoulder. And that warmth encased his entire being and he was starting to understand the term _being together._ But when Kenma was with his boyfriend or when Kenma was coming back from a day with him Hinata felt that warmth too hot in his entire body every bit of him ignited with this anger, and Hinata was never an angry person, not really one to get jealous so even he was surprised, but by now used to realizing new things about himself. He took that for what it was worth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this one for a while and I finally decided (figured out) how to post it! This is the first thing I've really written, of any quality at least, but feedback is great! Thank you so much for reading, I'm really excited to start this fic. This Intro is basically a layout for the chapters to come, they will definitely be much longer.  
> Also note, that I probably wont have time to write more until this summer so it'll be awhile until the next chapter.


End file.
